A Sonic Christmas Carol
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Everyone is excited about the holidays, but not for Shadow. He hates Christmas and doesn't want to celebrate with anyone. Not even with his girlfriend, Amy Rose. She tries to help him, but to no prevail. Now it is up to three spirits to help him understand the true meaning of Christmas. But will he go through with it? Shadamy Christmas story adopted from KatDingo
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my glorious people of the internet!**

 **It's after Thanksgiving and next we have...3...2...1...CHRISTMAS!**

 **And with my** **favorite holiday of the year rolling by, I have asked one of my very favorite authors to let me use her story idea. KatDingo made a pretty funny and amazing story about Shadow hating Christmas and it was based off the Christmas Carol. It sadly went into hiatus, but lately I asked if I could take a shot at making it for her.**

 **She said I can and I'm here to make my own version, with a few details from her very own story. Thank you very much KatDingo!**

 **...P.S. I'm still excited about the next chapter of Total Mobius Islands... ;)**

Christmas Day is right around the corner for our citizens of Station Square. Shoppers were busting their brains out to get the latest brand and many others were busy at home making special traditional meals for their families. The lights were all strung around the city with a few Santa Clauses at around each corner ringing their bells for donations, and others greeting young children and asking them what they want for the special holiday. Everyone was excited, but not as more excited than our special cherry pink hedgehog.

Amy Rose was busy making her rounds around the shopping district checking for any other gift ideas for her friends. She greeted each passerby once they shared their joys for her by saying "Merry Christmas". One of the presents she's hoping to find needed to be very special for her boyfriend. Now you might think it's the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, But you'd be wrong on that. No, her plus one to a wonderful Christmas Eve tonight was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Both he and Amy were joined together after he took a few weeks and possibly a few pushes from Rouge to finally ask her out several months ago. And once they went on another date, they both decided to be together instantly.

She loved how he can be affectionate only if no one was around, but he treated her like gold, and she loved him for caring very much for her. This month will be the first Christmas they will be spending time with. She squealed happily at the thought of her darkened cloaked boyfriend snuggling up next to her on the couch in front of a roaring fire, holding mugs of hot chocolate and a small candy cane to decorate. She twirled around making her velvet red Santa skirt flow in the cold winter breeze. She was wearing a special outfit her friend Rouge had bought her a couple days ago. It was a one piece Santa Claus dress made with a soft velvet fabric and white puffy lining with black leggings and ankle high boots. She loved her outfit and almost practically wore it every single day.

Amy stopped her twirls once she saw something in a store window. Inside was a couple male mannequins. One was for a human, and the other made for a mobian. One them were black jackets with white lining on the inside and two big pockets on the front with gold zippers on them and the jacket itself. Amy looked up at the mobian mannequin and pictured Shadow in it's place wearing the jacket. She smiled knowing that he might like something like that, "This might be it!" she chirped before losing her smile once her eyes lowered to the price tag, "Oh...that might be a little too much."

"What too much?"

Amy jumped to the side and quickly turned to see her blue furred hero standing before her. He wore a simple brown coat and blue denim jeans with a red scarf around his neck. She sighed, "Sonic! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded. Sonic smiled.

"Come on, Ames! It's fun to joke around sometimes." he said in a playful way, "So what were you looking at?" both of them looked back at the jackets.

Amy pointed to what she wanted to buy, "I thought Shadow would look handsome in that, but the price is pretty high." she groaned.

He looked at it closely before nodding, "Ol' Gloomy would look interesting in that." he agreed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked now glaring at him. Sonic turned to face her with his hands up in defense.

"It's a cool idea, Amy, but I've known Shadow longer to know that he's not really interested in celebrating Christmas like us."

"Then maybe I'll change his mind." she immediately started walking away from the window and passing the now confused blue hero who begins to follow close behind.

"Amy, he doesn't like this time of year. I've tried numerous times to get him to try and I always get a spear close to my face!" he noted.

Amy continued to walk still feeling strong at the idea of helping Shadow celebrate with friends, "Sonic, I know my boyfriend. He's caring and sweet. He can't be this harsh during the best time." Sonic sighed heavily, then quickly grabbed her hand forcing her back and up in his arms making her squeak in surprise.

"If your going, then I'm going. You'll definitely need the support." with that, he kicked off down the street making some bystanders jump away in time before they were run over.

* * *

On a quiet neighborhood with many houses decorated with lights and blown up lawn decorations, Sonic slowed to a stop at a single brick house at the end of the street. No decorations, no lawn ornaments, no anything. It wasn't surprising since Shadow didn't like all the Christmas lights around his house. He complained that the electric bill would be a nightmare. But that didn't stop Amy from visiting her lover, even during Christmas time. Once Sonic lowered the rose colored female to the ground, she immediately rushed up to the doors and was about to knock, "Excuse me?" she turned around to see three kids behind her holding a large white paper in their shivering hands.

"Yes?" one of the kids, a human girl spoke up.

"Were here to sing carols for donations. Do you live here, miss?" Amy and Sonic couldn't help, but smile at the cute kids doing good deeds.

He patted her on the head, "No, but we do know someone here who might need some carols to cheer him up." he told them before zipping up to the door and knocking on it a couple times.

All five stood away waiting for anyone to open the door. And sure enough, it opened to show a black colored hedgehog with red streaks on each of his quills and eyes wearing a gray sweater and black jeans with his signature shoes. He looked over to Amy and Sonic, then turned to the three kids who were now shaking with nerves than the cold air, "What?" he asked in a low upset voice.

"We-were singing carols for d-donations.." another child, a brown boy pup quivered.

"It's so sweet of them, isn't it Shadow?" Amy joined in smiling ear to ear.

Shadow's upset eyes turned to glares immediately, "You are trespassing, I demand you all to leave, or else." he demanded shocking Amy greatly.

The last child, a blue baby hawk held up a mason jar full of ones, fives and a few quarters to him, "We're saving money for the kids who don't get presents." he mumbled.

Shadow stepped up to the little girl and swiped the sheet of songs, then begins to rip it in shreds in front of them, "I don't care if you are saving your damn money for your dead mother, I want you off my property! NOW!" he roared making the poor kids turn and run away in terror.

Watching the whole thing, Amy held a hand to her mouth with complete shock and disappointment in her eyes. Sonic stood beside her glaring at him for doing something so horrible to those kids, "Great. You happy now, faker? You gave them all nightmares for the rest of their lives." he fought.

The angered hedgehog then turned to face them with the same look he gave the children, "And why are you two here? I thought I said no one is allowed here during December." he hissed.

"How about that your loving and devoted girlfriend wanted to spend time with you since it's your first year together."

"Right now, I don't want anyone around here at all. Got it?" Shadow stomped up to his house, then slammed the door making a loud "thud" sound.

Sonic sighed while shaking his head in shame, "See, Ames...? I told you that he...Amy?" his eyes searched the yard looking for her friend not even knowing that she quickly rushed in the house after Shadow.

Inside Amy followed him into his living room watching him plop his rear on the couch that was close to his fireplace. A small fire was burning giving the room a small, yet warm feeling. She walked around the couch and stood still with her hands on her hips glaring angrily at him, "How could you be so cruel to those children?" she scowled. "They were only trying to raise some money to buy some presents for less fortunate children."

Shadow kept his eyes away from his girlfriend and on the fire as he spoke, "And I care less about them. I hate people showing up at my doorstep trying to get me to either buy something, or just deal with all the foolish joy of the holiday." he huffed. Amy stepped up closer to him, then sat down on the couch.

"Why are you like this? You were so kind to me and almost to everyone, now you look like you hate everything in the world." His huffs continue.

"Amy, I don't care about this annoying holiday." he finally turned to face her, "I. Hate. Christmas."

She gasped covering her mouth again with both hands this time, "How...how could you hate Christmas?" she asked.

Shadow groaned at her overreaction to his answer, "Because I hate all the annoying mockery of this holiday. Its about people killing each other for a pathetic gift that would only be used once before throwing it away a day later." he started as he stood up and then headed off to his kitchen, "Everyone going all out for some non existent fat ass who apparently goes around giving unwanted presents to whoever cared. It's all a complete waist of time."

Amy followed him while listening to his complained while watching him get in the fridge and taking out a water bottle before closing, "But...it's not just about Santa. People come together to be with friends and family. To share their joys and love. Some would celebrate the birth of Jesus. All of those are very important during Christmas. Why can't you see that?" He turned to face her.

"Like I said, it's a waist of time in celebrating things that are not real. None of it is. Not even this "joy and love" you speak." she almost felt her heart break into pieces once those terrible words were said.

"Then...then come to our Christmas party! We'll prove to you that it's not what you think. Knuckles and Rouge are throwing their party tonight on Christmas Eve and I want you there, too." she walked up to him and took his hand in hers squeezing tightly, "I want to celebrate it with you. I care very much about you and I know that you'll have lots of fun with your friends."

The thought of him spending Christmas with some annoying people he dislikes made him disgusted. He ripped his hand out of hers now glaring furiously at her terrified emeralds eyes, "I would never be involved in any sort of Christmas party with those I disgust. My missions with G.U.N. is more important than sitting around mindlessly with our "friends". If you want to me to celebrate this pathetic holiday instead of me risking my ass in saving our homes from any danger, than you might as well be dead to me because that is what our future will be like."

Amy's eyes were welling up in tears as he continued. This cannot be the one who showers her with love every time she visits him? Where was her Shadow who would take her on walks in the park, where is her lover who would be there to help her in case she needed it? Her heart could not take anymore stabs. Her fists were clenched to her side shaking in anger, "...F-Fine...I won't bother you again...because you and I are over." with that, she turned a heel and walked out of the kitchen and towards the door leaving her now ex boyfriend standing where he was with no emotion at all.

Sonic was still outside of the house now messing with a large snowman he had made while he waited for Amy to come out. He patted down the second large snowball making sure it was nice and piled up till he heard the door open. He quickly turned around hoping to see a smiling rose walking down the steps, but sadly noticed her features were hurt. He quickly zipped up to her and noticed Amy's eyes were now a little red with a few tears sliding down her cheeks, "I guess it didn't go so well, didn't it?" he asked holding back the need to say "I told you so".

All she did was look up at him looking like she was ready to break at any moment. Sonic felt terrible for her. If only he was able to stop her from getting hurt more. He wrapped his arm around her back, then pulled her into a tight hug, "It's going to be okay. I'll keep you company." he assured her. Amy sniffled a little, but gave him a nod. Sonic picked her up, then slowly turned back to the house and gave one last angry glare before speeding off.

Inside, Shadow watched by the window behind the half closed blinds. He saw the look Sonic had given him, but also kept the image of the wilted rose he had hurt in his head. Watching his hated rival run off with now his ex girlfriend cuddled up in his arms struck a pain in his heart. He honestly hated saying all those hurtful things to her, but his ever lasting hatred for this Christmas struck a nerve and forced him to attack. He hated this holiday and would sadly take being alone again if he doesn't have to deal with it. He turned around and walked up to the couch again, then sat down. Shadow slipped his hand in his jeans pocket and fished out his phone.

It turned on after he pressed a button and a message from Rouge was shown saying "Merry Christmas, Sugar. We hope to see you tomorrow." His eyes narrowed at the text. He threw the phone to the side having it bounce a bit on the cushions before muttering under his breath.

"Pathetic idiots..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm here for a new upload! Also, I want to thank all of the readers who faved my story!**

 **And I also wanna thank GracefulArt, and Janttun3n for reviewing the first chapter! And to answer Janttun3n's question, I might change it, but I put Shadow and OC in because I was thinking of adding some OCs as the spirits because their with him the most in the story, but I might change that anyways since I might have a better plan. Sorry for the weird thinking on my part XD**

 **Alright, I'll try to make this longer, but no promises...**

As the sky began to grow dark for the cold night to come, Shadow was now beside his twin size bed getting ready for his long restless slum er. He was in his red flannel pajama shirt with a gray shirt that had the sleeves torn off so it only had ripped straps to hold. After he slipped the top on, he turned to face the side so he could climb in, only for his eyes to view a special picture in a gold painted frame by his bed. He reached over to turn the small lamp that was on the other side of the picture, then picked up the frame. Shadow held it up to see it closely. It was a picture of him and Amy sitting down on a park bench. Amy's arms were wrapped around his right arm and Shadow's left hand was nestled gently on her arm. Her head was on his shoulder and smiling happily at the camera and to her surprise, Shadow was smiling with her. It was so amazing that she had two copies, one for her and one for him.

Shadow sighed sadly at the picture knowing that Amy might've ripped up her copy or maybe threw it away. But he didn't want to ruin this perfect picture of what they once had. He didn't care what she did with her picture. All he cared about was getting through with another agonizing day till he was finally over this stupid holiday. Shadow placed the picture down on the table, then turned off the lamp, then climbed into bed. "I don't care anymore...she should've known about my feelings for Christmas." he mumbled under his tired breath as he ruffled up the blankets to fit his form so he was nice and cozy under the warm covers. As his eyes were slowly drifting to sleep, his mind continued to torture him with a vision of his wilted rose sobbing before him. Something he'll never forget..

An hour passed with the sounds of his soft breathing as Shadow slept, the window to his room began to shake a little. It was quiet enough for him to sleep, but the start had him mumble quietly in his sleep. The lock slowly turned before moving the window up to open for the winter air to blow inside. Shadow, in his sleepy state, gripped the covers tightly and pulled them closer feeling the cold air brush up against his fur. The curtains swayed elegantly in the wind with the light of the moon showering in with a heavenly light. Stepping out from the light, a figure of blue and white made it's way into the room. The figure molded itself into a young girl with a blue dress, shoes, and silvery hair. Each step she took a step, her dress and hair flowed like a beautiful single sheet of silk in the wind.

Her sapphire blue eyes nestled on the hedgehog she once knew long ago. Her mouth opened to speak with a soft echo, "Shadow.." she called.

Shadow moved his head again, but her first attempt didn't work. She called once more while holding her hand up to motion a cold wind from her palm to the bed. The wind immediately blew away the covers off of his sleeping form. His body shivered again as his arm started moving around the sheets trying to find his blankets, "Uhh...damn..." he groaned under his breath now that he was finally up. He slowly sat up and looked over to the side to see his blankets on the floor. Before he could reach down to get them, another soft echo perked his ears making him slowly turn to the other side. His eyes were wide, and glued on the image before him.

It couldn't be...it couldn't...! His body was moving on it's own sliding down the side of the bed and standing before the beautiful girl with a shockingly look, "Maria...?" he whispered unable to speak loudly.

The ghost, Maria, nodded. Her eyes were sad, and her face looked hurt. Something he was so familiar with, "Shadow...I'm here for you." she said as she cupped her hands together in a pleading way.

"Maria...why are you here? I thought you-" her words interrupted him before he could continue his questions.

"I watched you today. You were so cruel to the one you love. Only because of this wonderful Christmas holiday."

Shadow looked away finally with a sour look, "You had no reason to." he said in a rude tone.

Maria's face fell when she heard there was no sympathy in his voice. He wasn't like the hedgehog she grew up with, "Shadow...I don't understand why you were horrible to her. For the whole year, you were so happy with her. She loved you very much."

"I understand." Shadow made his way over to the window and slammed it shut after gripping it tight enough to almost break it, "I did love her. She was the second most important creature in my life, but all this foolishness about the holiday was so agonizing, I couldn't handle it." Maria floated towards him, then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Even if she was dead, he could still feel her soft touch he once loved.

"Shadow...I want to help you." she started, "There is something you need to know, but I want you to earn it." His eyes turned to her now looking more puzzled.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. But tonight you will very soon. I'm here to tell you that each three hour rings, a spirit will come and visit you. They will help you to enjoy Christmas with your friends, they will even help you along the way."

Shadow didn't like the sound of more annoying people, let alone spirits, come into his home uninvited. He shrugged her hand off, then glared up at his old friend, "Why should I have them help me? Nothing will ever get me to like this damn holiday! Not even you!" he roared in anger.

Maria never flinched. She stayed in her place with the same look which made him more depressed to look at, "Shadow...I loved you back then...but you hated Christmas so much, you never let me near you till the end. I just want to help you..." her tears began to slowly slide down her pale blue face.

It hurt him so much to see his "sister" sad again, but her face was so much like how Amy's when he hurt her. He slowly reached out to Maria only for her to sway away from him. She wiped her tears away, but gave him a small smile, "Please...listen to them. When you do, you will know why."

Before he could say anything, her body started to glow brightly forcing him to cover his eyes. When he slowly inched his arms away, he saw nothing, but a few sparkles of tears left behind where she was. Shadow looked around the room hoping that she was at least around him, but in hiding, but he couldn't find anything. She was gone again. Sighing to himself, he walked back over to his bed, then rounded the corner to pick up his blanket, then placed it on the bed, "There is nothing that will make me like Christmas. Maria, you may be watching me now, but your tricks will never work again." he said quietly to himself, but a little loud hoping that she could hear him.

After making his bed again, he climbed back up and nestled in comfortably. After leaving the window open for a few minutes, it was able to get super chilly in the room. Bundling up as much as he could, he looked up at the clock on the wall that said 11:00 am. He huffed at the thought of each hour, a spirit will come to see him. He never believed in ghosts, but with Maria in front of him, even her touch on his shoulder, he wasn't looking forward to the first spirit ready to come around twelve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but you know how life is with the holidays coming up soon. Anyways, thank you for my readers, KatDingo and Janttun3n for reviewing the story so far. I'm okay with less reviews, but still I love my readers!**

The hand on the clock moved right on the twelve making a couple small 'dings' to show it was now twelve o'clock. The night had went as normal for Shadow who fell asleep after that strange dream. Maria had come to him for a special and serious request. Why would she want him to love something he loathed? He hated going against his old friend, but he hated the idea of enjoying something that...his dreams were erased as the sound of the tiny bells woke him up. It was strange since he was a heavy sleeper sometimes, but that clock never woke him up at night. The night could only get weirder for him.

As his eyes fluttered open, he let out a small groan annoyed that his sleep was once again interrupted. He was getting irritated and if he had to wake up again, he will be pissed like no other. Once his eyes opened, he only saw the wall beside his bed, but a bright light was shining on it. Was Maria back? Was there someone outside with the nerve to shine a flashlight into some random person's house at night? Whatever it was, it was very bright and made him groan even louder, "Give me a break..." he mumbled pulling covers over his head.

"I think you already did to someone else instead of you."

Shadow's eyes widened and his body immediately sprung up from the mattress and turned to see who answered him. In front of him was something like an angel, but a wolf angel. Her hair was long and curled at the end and her fur was shining in the brilliant glow she was submerged in. She wore a white satin gown with a long cut from bottom to the top letting one leg out while the other hid under the fabric. The top was wrapped around her neck with no sleeves attacked, but she wore satin white gloves along with holding a small golden candelabra with one lit candle in the middle. Her blue eyes stared down at him with disinterest as her wings flapped gracefully to hover a few inches from the floor.

He had to admit, she was pretty. But he had enough with another intruder in his home. With a low growl he demanded, "Who the hell are you?" she smiled at him, but it looked sad.

"My name is Alicia, and I am the Spirit of Christmas Past." she announced while holding out both arms and wings to make herself more known to him.

Shadow had to remember that Maria said three spirits would visit him tonight. He sighed and swung his legs around so he was sitting on the side of the bed and was facing Alicia, "Great. So apparently your here to show me around and why I should love Christmas, aren't you?" he asked in a bored, sarcastic tone.

Alicia held her candle in both hands while shaking her head, "I am going to help you, but I want you to remember about your past." she started, "Maria wanted me and the others to help you before things get worse for you..." Shadow's eyes looked confused.

"She said something about me earning whatever she wanted to tell me. Can you just tell me anyways and I can get back to sleep...?" he asked.

"Shadow, it doesn't work like that." she scolded, "I am here to help you. Even if you hate me for it." Shadow scoffed.

"I already despise you. We're clear on that, now leave." with that, he leaned back and turned his body away so she would only see his back and quills.

Alicia huffed in frustration, "She did warn me about your compulsive stubbornness..." she groaned. "But...I guess you wouldn't want to know about your special someone and what her future will be..." she moved her body away and started floating towards the window she came through.

His one ear twitched from hearing that sentence. He moved his head to look at her over his shoulder, "What was that?" The angel wolf stopped and turned to face him again with a sly grin.

"I dunno. Something interesting that you should know after I'm through with you." her smile creeped a little more to show she wasn't going to leave him and WILL be bothering him till he accepts.

He really hated how annoying she is, but more annoyed that he actually wanted to go along with her. Reverse psychology sucks sometimes. With a heavy and angry groan, Shadow slowly pulled himself up from his bed and onto the floor. His burning red eyes glared at her, "What do you want...?" he asked with a low tone.

Alicia then smiled sweetly to him like she didn't do anything wrong to upset him, "I'm going to take you away to your past and hopefully show how much you loved Christmas." she answered.

His eyes grew wide. He didn't want to know where she was going to take him. He never wanted to relive that horrible past. Alicia could see how much he was not looking forward to this, "Shadow...I understand what your thinking, but-" she was cut off quickly.

"I'm not going. I don't care if you drag me by my tail, I will not ever relive my past again!" His words were stern, but there were bits that sounded like he didn't want to get hurt again.

The angel wolf sighed, "I was afraid you would back down on this." she said as she waved her candle to one side to the other in a gentle sway.

Before Shadow could even stop her, his entire room immediately started to melt forcing him to jump off the bed and turn to all sides watching as the room was now changing to a different room. The walls were wood, and the bed was replaced with a staircase with plenty of pictures hanged up along the walls, and the floor had a maroon carpet that went to the door and to end where there were two other paths both left and right. Shadow turned away to look behind him to see a living room with a couple children playing. The room had a brick fireplace with a roaring fire inside and at least two single cream colored chairs and a light blue sofa were in a circle around it with a glass coffee table. On the other side was an old turning handle television, and a radio next to it along with a shelf full of books for adults and kids to read.

One of the children, a red haired boy was sitting down on the sofa reading a picture book quietly and the other, a brown haired girl was watching some old cartoons on the tv. Shadow's eyes were wide. More than before. He was here...he was were it all started. Then...that means...his thoughts were interrupted with a little girl rushing up and stopping in front of him. She looked to be at least ten, and wore a light green dress with a white fluffy jacket around her shoulders. Her blond hair was pulled up in a neat bun and wore shimmering black shoes. Shadow was stunned at who was in front of him, "Maria?" he asked as he held a shaking hand to her.

Young Maria did not move away, but only stared at him. Alicia watched as his hand moved closer and closer till it instantly went right through the little girl's body. She smiled at his shocked face, "Surprised?" she asked.

Shadow pulled his hand away while staring very confusingly at her, "What the hell is this?" Alicia floated over to him.

"One second. Do you know who she is?" she pointed behind him at a woman coming down the stairs.

Maria was not staring directly at Shadow, but to this woman who very much looked familiar to him as well. Shadow turned to look at who she was referring to and couldn't believe who it was. The woman was a little plump around her waist and chest wearing a green sweater with a red vest and black pants with brown shoes. Her hair was curled up at her shoulders and her dark green eyes seemed to smile down at the child below. He knew her well. This kind woman was the head of the home, but not any home. This was a small orphanage run by her, where Shadow had stayed for most of his life.

"Miss Mulberry? When does the new boy arrive?" young Maria asked after the woman, Miss Mulberry, had stepped down the last step.

She smiled down at her, "Any second, Maria. So be patient." she answered in a sweet tone.

While they talked, Shadow turned to Alicia looking more confused and a little worried, "Why did my hand go through her? Why won't they see us?" he asked.

"Your only a spirit within your memory. They can't see, nor hear you." she floated over to the living room entrance while passing the two and held out her arm to the other two children, "Do they look familiar as well?" she asked.

Shadow followed her, but moved a bit when Maria took a step back. Even if he wasn't able to touch her, he couldn't help, but move in reaction. Once he stepped up to her side, he saw the two that were busy with their activities. His ruby eyes glanced at the boy reading, "That's Henry. He wasn't much of a friend, but he still played with us." he acknowledged, then turned to the little girl. "And that's Ruby. She was too shy to be around us, but was open when talking about her favorite television shows."

The angel wolf smiled down at him, "See? You had friends back then. What made you so bitter in the future?" she asked.

Before Shadow could answer her, a sound of a doorbell quickly brought everyone's attention to the door. Shadow moved away as the other two children dropped what they were doing and rushed to the entry hall along with Miss Mulberry and Maria. Alicia was excited to see who it was, "Come on! Come on!" she urged as she grabbed his arm and tugged him along with her.

He grumbled out loud, but allowed her to pull him with her. Once he sets foot in the hall, Miss Mulberry already opened the door to show a dark orange male hedgehog wearing a police uniform holding a shaky hand of a scared black hedgehog boy. Shadow's eyes couldn't pull away at his younger self. He looked so young, and so frail. He looked so terrified. Something Shadow wouldn't want to show, ever. Miss Mulberry hushed the children after they started to chat quietly to themselves. She turned her attention to the police hedgehog, "Yes?".

He cleared his throat before answering, "Apologize for coming in at such a late time, but the station wanted me to bring this young boy here." he gestured to the little boy at his side.

Miss Mulberry knelt down to his level with a gentle smile, "Hello, dear. What's wrong?" she asked him.

The poor thing was still shaking and couldn't speak. But Shadow knew full well why... The orange hedgehog lowered his head looking sad, "This poor thing lost his mother and father to a home invasion." The head woman gasped as did the children behind her, "He was the only one to come out alive, but with no family or relatives, we decided to bring him here."

"Oh of course! We be happy to let him join our family." she held out her hand slowly to him.

The little boy inched away right when she held it out. His eyes were still full of tears and his lips quivered ready to cry. Alicia was tearing up at Shadow's side after hearing the poor thing's tragic loss. Shadow, he was just emotionless. He didn't know what to say, or how to respond to this. He remembered very little of that night, the night his parents were tucking him in for bed till he heard glass shattering. His father was gone, and soon his mother was gone. He only heard two, or three sounds of a gun being shot and the cries of his mother before they were silenced. He hid in bed till the intruder made himself known in his room. He was so close to death once he aimed the gun to his head, but a friendly neighbor of his came after hearing the gun shots and tackled the man. After that, the police came and took him and the intruder away.

This is where the next part of his story starts. While he was remembering such a horrible start, he noticed that the policeman had left and Miss Mulberry led the boy inside to introduce to the other children. He watched as she named each with a smile hoping that he would be happy to know who his "brother" and "sisters" were. He then watched Maria go up to him and held out her hand to shake his. He looked up at her, and stuck out his tongue for her answer. Both Miss Mulberry and Maria were stunned, but Shadow, however, was chuckling. Alicia stopped her tears once she heard him laugh. She turned to him with a bigger smile, "I knew you could laugh!"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I can laugh. I at least have some sense of humor..." he said annoyingly.

While she giggled in response to his remark, she waved her candle again making the scene around them change. Shadow watched the room turn to a larger bedroom full of beds on each side of the walls. At the end of the room was a large window with a padded seat underneath for anyone to sit and look outside. Each side had five beds, a couple of them were being used, but the others had their sheets rolled up in a neat pile and the mattress bare. The walls had decorative pictures of famous artwork and some were drawn by the kids. Some had drawings on the walls itself. Toys were all in a corner with some books that were a bit dusty like they were never opened.

As he looked around the room, his eyes stopped at an elder child. A taller girl that looked like she was at least fifteen. Her blond hair was a little longer, down to her shoulders with a little blue headband holding her bangs back. She wore a blue dress with blue slippers. Shadow knew this was Maria, a much older one at that, but...he knew what this memory was. Alicia could tell right away that he wasn't looking forward to this part of his past, "Shadow...?" she spoke.

Shadow said nothing, but turned his head to the door making the angel wolf follow his eyes. The door opened to show an elder black hedgehog wearing a red shirt and dark blue jeans with red shoes. His eyes widened along with a smile as he rushes over to Maria while fazing through Shadow's body. He didn't flinch, but continued to watch as his younger self jumps up and down happily, "Maria! Maria! Miss Mulberry brought a Christmas tree!" he cheered with so much excitement in his voice.

Maria didn't say anything. Her attention was out the window to the snowy country side they lived in. She looked like...she was crying. The little boy lifted himself up onto the seat beside her and moved a little so he could see her face a bit, "Maria...? What's wrong? I thought you loved Christmas trees."

Her blue eyes tore away from the window and to the little boy she grew to love very much. With a heavy heart and a shaky voice, she answered, "Shadow...Miss Mulberry is sending me away tonight..." Shadow's eyes widened, but not in excitement.

"What...?" he asked hoping that what she said was all a dream, "But...Miss Mulberry bought a tree for us to decorate...you and I are the only ones to do so." Maria hated to see him like this.

"Shadow...we live in an orphanage. We're gonna get adopted sometime, and she found someone to take me in. My grandfather had returned from overseas to take me in."

He shook his head, "No! I don't want you to leave me!" he shouted throwing himself onto her lap and began to cry.

Her eyes start to tear up as well, "I'm sorry, Shadow.." she wept quietly as she gently stroked his head being careful to not poke herself with his tiny quills. "But I have to go. Grandfather is a kind man and he loves me very much. Maybe after we get settled in once we fly back to where he lived, we'll come back for you."

Shadow shook his head again. First he lost his parents, and now he was losing his only friend, his sister who loved him very much, "But...I wanted to spend Christmas with you...!" he wept, his words were muffled since his head was in her lap covered by her skirt.

"Shadow..." Maria gently pulled him up so he was sitting on his knees so she could look at her little brother with a big smile, "I love you. And I'll never forget you. I'll send you letters and will even convince grandfather to adopt you, too. I'm sure he would want a hedgehog as a grandson." she giggled.

He sniffed a couple times, then answered, "I love you, too, Maria...you promise?" he held out his pinky to her.

She smiled down and held her pinky to his. After they linked their pinkies together, they pulled each other into a tight hug as she let him cry on her shoulders while she sobbed quietly to herself. Alicia, again, was crying in the background while Shadow had to look away from the scene. Even then, he remembered how hard it was to watch her leave with her grandfather after they had their early, but last Christmas together. The scene changes after the candle was swung again, but this time, it was in another part of the orphanage. Shadow's eyes scanned his surroundings as the walls turned to a yellow shade of wallpaper and white shining tiles on the floor. A large six chair table was in front of him and a kitchen set with an oven, a fridge, a stove, and a sink was on the other side of the room.

Shadow was in a kitchen, but this looked familiar to him. His eyes landed on a slightly older hedgehog boy who was sitting down at the table eating some cookies and milk while watching some cartoons on a tiny television that was in the corner. Alicia turned to him smiling, "Do you know where you are now?" she asked.

"I'm still at the orphanage...but why am I...?" he looked over to the fridge where he remembered Miss Mulberry always had a calendar taped to the door. He walked over to it and checked the day and year, "...December 23rd 20...-!" he eyes widened in fear. He turned around and shouted, "Get me out of here! Now!"

Stunned, the angel wolf asked, "W-Why? What's-"

"Just get me out of here!"

Before Alicia could do something, or say something, a sound of a phone being placed on the holder was heard. Shadow could only watch in horror as his younger self looked up a the doorway beside him with a happy face, "Miss Mulberry?" he called.

Miss Mulberry walked in right on time, but her face looked sad. Shadow didn't even realize because he was so excited about Christmas that was coming up very soon, "Was that Maria? Is she coming? When will she get here?"

The saddened woman walked up to him and sat down on at a chair beside him. Now he could see her face clearly, "Miss Mulberry?" She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Shadow...Maria...might not be coming for Christmas...or ever." His happy face turned to a sad look.

"Why...? Is she not able to come?"

Miss Mulberry placed a gentle hand on top of his. This is the part where Shadow did not want to ever hear again, "Shadow...Maria...Maria died from cancer."

His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open, but no words were spoken. Alicia had her hand over her mouth and Shadow was by her side again while watching with his fists clenched tightly. Miss Mulberry started to cry once she uttered those words to him, "She wanted to see you so much, Shadow, and she wanted to tell you how much she loved you.."

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? His best friend, his sister, she was gone. She was dead! No...she's not...she's not! "She can't be dead! She promised to see me! She promised that I'll be adopted by her grandfather! She promised me!" he roared at her as tears began to show in his eyes.

"I know, Shadow, I know! But...but-" she was cut off after Shadow threw the plate of cookies to the floor having it shatter into pieces before running off.

"I hate Christmas!" she heard him yell before a sound of a door slamming shut was heard afterwards. Miss Mulberry said nothing, but hid her face in her hands and began to cry again.

With that, Alicia slowly waved her hand one last time as the scene changed back to Shadow's room. She didn't realize how horrible that was to him, but now she knew why he hated Christmas. Turning her attention to him, she could see that he was trying his very best not to show any tear in his eyes, "Shadow...I'm so sorry." she apologized.

"I told you to get me out of there..." he growled in a very angry and hurt kind of tone.

Alicia floated away from him seeing that he might attack her if he wanted to. She lowered her gaze down to her candle and sighed, "I'm sorry...I wanted to show you that you had a good past with friends and loved ones...I never knew that she-"

"GET OUT!" she flinched once he roared at her. Knowing that she couldn't try to reason with him...she had to leave. She was finished after all.

With a nod, she turned away and floated towards the window while it started to open on its own for her. She stopped and turned around to face him again, Shadow was now sitting on the edge of his bed with his head low and hands clenched together, "You can't change the past...but you can make a better future." and with that, she disappeared into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow remained on the bed with his head low to the floor. He knew where she was going to take him, but he didn't think it would be were...she died. He remembered how he resented towards Christmas. He loved it when he shared it with his best friend. But once he heard her sudden death, something she, or miss Mulberry never told him about. Why did Maria keep her cancer a secret? Maybe she was worried that he would freak out like he always used to. She was considerate, but it still hurt that he wasn't there, or at least heard of her sickness till the fateful day. Shadow had a few tears escape his eyes, but there were more to come. He hated crying and he wasn't going to let more of his tears escape again.

For the whole hour, Shadow had to fight his urge to attack, or break anything he comes in contact with. After Maria had passed, he couldn't hold his emotions well and destroyed his room until his caretaker had to interfere and calm him down. He remembered how he was like that once he was with Amy. He got so heated after seeing another man trying to pull his girl-...his ex girlfriend away, he almost killed him with his own fists. Amy had to hold him back and calm him with her soothing voice. Something he really missed and wanted so much right now. His fists clenched at his sides, if he wasn't wearing gloves, he would see his skin under his fur turn paler from how tight he was clenching. His sharp fangs bare letting out a low growl. A growl some would think was a threat, but in Shadow's mind, it was a growl of pain and torture.

He fought back hard till the sound of a familiar bell brought him out of his torturous wait. It was time for the next spirit to enter his home. Shadow looked up from the floor and around his room looking for any sort of light, or figure...nothing. His eyes narrowed in confusion, "Where the hell are they?" he asked to himself, but didn't realize he asked out loud.

Shadow stood up off his bed, then walked over to the window grabbing the bottom window sill, and peeked out into the small neighborhood. It didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary. The street lights were still on, all the houses were dark, the snow was untouched except a few places were people, and children had stepped. Turning away, he moved back to the bed still pondering of where the next spirit was. He was about to climb in bed till a sound of plates being moved was heard from downstairs. Shadow's eyes glared at the bedroom door, "Damnit...what next?" he growled.

Reaching to his bedside table, he pulled out the single mini drawer and took out a small Beretta 92 he kept just in case something like this would happen. He crept out of the room and down the stairs being very careful to not make any noise. Which was very hard considering the house he lives in was pretty old and had a few creaky floor boards. While he crept down to the last step, the sounds of the silverware drawer being opened and rummaged through was heard next. IS this intruder trying to steal his cutlery? Why would anyone want those old things. They're not really that expensive. Shadow moved along the wall with his gun up and ready to shoot if necessary. Soon the sound of the fridge being open and closed was the last he heard. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Once he stopped at the edge of the doorway to his kitchen, he held the gun tightly with two hands, and immediately rounded the corner pointing the gun towards the intruder, "Who the hell are you and...why are you eating my food?" he asked in a very confusing tone.

In front of him was a black colored wolf with the same colored hair, but with grey highlights in a few places. He wore a black leather jacket with white buttoned up shirt underneath, black jeans and black combat boots with black fingerless gloves. Apparently he likes the color black, Shadow would appreciate his taste in color...if he wasn't a supposed burglar who somehow broke in. The wolf was at Shadow's table eating what looked like a Christmas cake Amy had sent him a week ago. He hated the holiday, but he did loved her baking. After he shouted at him, the wolf looked up from his cake with his sapphire eyes staring back.

"Oh...hi. Your cake is a little stale." he talked, but his mouth was full so it was muffled a little.

Shadow growled, "What the hell are you doing here for? Who are you?" he barked.

The wolf swallowed, and cleared his throat to speak, "Oh yeah! Well..." he stood up and dusted himself off, then with a flick of his wrist, a small golden bell appeared into his grasp, "My name is Coal, and I'm the spirit of Christmas Present" he presented himself.

"...You don't look like a Christmas spirit." Shadow pointed out, "The first one looked like something she would wear as a spirit."

Coal smiled, "Ah, that's my sister, Alicia. Well...not really my sister, we just do this together more often and I'm kind of the one to teach her the ropes. You know what I mean?" he asked. Shadow shook his head either disagreeing with him, or thinking he was just crazy.

"What do you want anyways? To show me about what tomorrow will bring? I already know..." he started while he slowly lowered his gun, "People around will go with families, and children will scream and fuss about not getting what they wanted and will complain till next year."

The spirit shrugged, "Eh...more, or less. But I am gonna show you about what the present will do for you, and maybe something in it will make you realize what your going to miss."

Shadow hated the first spirit, what makes this one any better? He sighed in an annoying way and placed his gun down on the table, "Fine...let's get this over with." Coal was a little surprised at how quickly he was ready to start.

"Alright. Just lemme get this thing started!" he moved around the table, then flicked his bell a bit making a very pretty sound coming from it.

After he flicked his wrist again, a large round portal appeared right in front of Shadow's eyes. Yep, he was a spirit. The portal was black in the middle, but around it was was a swirling color of purple, white and grey along with a bit of sparkle for magic. The portal had some light wind either pulling, or pushing which thankfully, nothing in the kitchen was getting sucked in. Shadow watched as Coal stepped into the portal, then turned around to look at him with a smile. He still hated being taken away from the comfort of his home, but if he can get through this, then his night will go much faster. He also secretly didn't want to see what the morning will bring...

"Come on, Shad. Don't be a wuss." Coal teased as he held out his hand to him.

Glaring angrily at the spirit before him, Shadow begrudgingly, reached out and took his hand before his body was suddenly pulled into the portal letting out a surprised grunt. Once he was sucked in, the portal disappeared into thin air leaving an empty kitchen and a one bite cake on the table. Shadow had to close his eyes from the massive wave of air being blown into his face. He wasn't walking, but it felt like he was floating, but with how the wind was flying past, it felt like he was zipping faster than Sonic through time. With that thought, he was actually enjoying the travel. Suddenly, his bare feet felt like he was on a soft ground again, and the air around him was more lighter and slightly cold. He opened one eyes slowly to see the bright light of the morning sun along with the brilliant colors around him.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked until he gasped after an elder human woman walked past him like normal.

Coal was standing beside him with the same smile of his, "Christmas morning, dummy." he answered.

Shadow glared at him, "No! Where are we?" he asked again getting a little annoyed with this wolf.

He snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! Well...your in downtown Station Square."

Looking around at his surroundings, the dark clad hedgehog noticed the tall buildings, stores, and people around, but on this day, lots of families were walking around happily and some kids were running around playing and laughing. The buildings had beautiful decoration with that sparkled in the rays of the sunshine along with the bells of the Santa Clauses ringing on the corner of the streets smiling and wishing everyone a wonderful Christmas. Shadow noticed that some couples were sitting down on a bench, walking, and inside some restaurants talking, or kissing. It looked like any normal Christmas Day in the city, so why did Coal take him here?

Turning around to see him, but only to see an empty space at his side, "What the?" he gasped. Shadow began to look around while literally moving through people to try and look for him, "Hey! Spirit! Wolf...whoever! Where are you?"

"This hot dog is delicious!" Shadow turned around again and let out a heavy annoyed sigh when he saw Coal over by a hotdog stand eating what looked like a normal dog, but it had green relish, and red ketchup. He walked up to him still holding the annoyed look.

"Are you even trying to do your job?" he asked as he crossed his arms, "Did you even steal that? I thought they couldn't see us." The wolf chuckled.

"Ah, but your wrong. They can't see you, but I have the choice if they want to see me, or not. Besides, I payed for this. I haven't ate anything since." he smiled, then took another bite of his hotdog, "Mmm...the Christmas dog is a little plane with just ketchup and relish, but damn is it good!"

Red eyes looked like they could burn right through the spirit's head, "Coal...is this the only reason you brought me here because of this...?" Shadow asked.

He shook his head, then pointed over the fuming hedgehog's shoulder, "Mm...I brought you here because of that." he responded after swallowing his bite before getting another one.

Confused, Shadow turned around to where he was pointing at, only to widen a bit after he saw what looked like his "friends" a street away.

Walking happily, a white bat that wore a long purple coat that almost reached her knees with black boots and a black fuzzy headband had her arms linked around a red echidna wearing a green heavy coat and a maroon red knit hat along with his iconic shoes. Both were laughing and having fun as they made their way through the streets, much to the echidna's annoyance since each time they passed a window, the bat would look inside and stand there till he would pull her away by force. Did Coal bring him here to look for Rouge and Knuckles? Why tho? Why them and not anyone else?

Shadow, without realizing it, took off immediately while leaving a smiling Coal behind with his hot dog. He didn't know why, but something about why those two were up and about was kicking him inside to rush and find out. As he made his way on the other side after going through a car without getting hit, he watched them walk into a small restaurant just a few doors down from him. Shadow bolted towards the door and quickly fazed through the hard surface. Inside was just a normal place to dine in with one side is the counter and kitchen and the other side had booths and chairs. The store was long so Shadow had to move further and further down till he was at the end of the restaurant where he saw Rouge and Knuckles sitting in a round booth talking quietly to themselves.

"Knuckles, you shouldn't have got me this, coat! It's expensive!" the bat pointed out while admiring her coat she wore.

The echidna smiled down at her, "Come on, Rouge, you got me things that I couldn't afford. So I wanted to at least give you something special." he responded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Rouge smiled up at her boyfriend with the look Amy used to give Shadow while they were dating, "You do need a better job than guarding some emerald...that I would love to have my hands on next year." her eyes sparkled after she pointed out the gem that Knuckles had guarded since the day he took his first steps. It made her lover a little angry.

"Rouge, I told you that the emerald I watch is never supposed to be in another person's hand. Especially yours." The bat girl only gave him a sour look, something that's pretty normal when she doesn't get her way. But in this case, she shrugged it off and laid her head down on his shoulder smiling.

"Very well...but someday I will get that emerald my way, or another." Knuckles only rolled his eyes at her comment, but in return, he tighten his grip on her body and placed a gentle kiss on her head, which she blushed afterwards.

It started to hurt after watching . He hated to admit it, but watching those two act like how they were was getting harder and harder to handle. He lowered his head down remembering how much he enjoyed Amy's company and the times she talked about her days with her friends, or at work. It didn't matter, all he wanted was to at least spend what little, or more time with her. He didn't want to lose her like how he lost Maria...

"By the way, didn't Amy and Sonic ever show up last night?" Shadow's head quickly sprung up at the sound of their names. Rouge was looking up at her boyfriend confused.

Knuckles looked up at the ceiling and scratched his pointed nose with his thumb, "You know...they never did. Everyone we knew was there. Tails with his date, Cream, Silver with Blaze, Vector and Vanilla, Charmy, Espio with his date," he looked down at her, "No, I don't think they did."

Rouge looked forward looking directly at Shadow, but with him just as a ghost, she never saw him, but only the cashier taking other customers' orders, "I heard she tried asking Shadow to join...but he rejected the invite, and he even told her that she was dead to him..." Knuckles' eyes were wide with shock and anger.

"He said that? To Amy?" he voice grew dark and low, "If I find that asshole..."

"She's not the only one who tried, Knucklehead...I tried before to get him to come out and celebrate with me, but he ended up barking in my face and telling me to get lost." Rouge sighed and leaned her body into her boyfriend's side, "Knux...I'm honestly worried about him...the longest I've known him, he's always acting like an ass, but around us and Amy, he's usually tamed and would fight less. This time of year, he's always grumpy and would never allow anyone to be near him."

"He does sound like an ass. But why is that? Why is he like that to begin with?"

 _'Because I hated having to spend this time of year without my best friend, I kept pushing others away...'_ Shadow thought as his heart began to grow heavy.

He hated to think this, but after so many years of loneliness, he grew used to it until he met the team, and then started to hang out with Amy until it suddenly grew to a relationship. He never realized how hurtful he had been to his friends...he hated to admit it, but spending time with them along with Amy was like spending time with Maria and his old friends in the orphanage. They somehow helped him realize the time spent with friends and loved ones made things in life better. He was too stubborn and very annoyed to even listen to them much.

"I did get a text from Sonic about all that happened to them, but he also said that she was leaving, too." Shadow's eyes widened at the sound of his ex girlfriend leaving. But where? When?

Knuckles looked down at his girlfriend confused, "Leaving?" he asked.

Rouge nodded, "He didn't tell me when, and where, but I couldn't get a hold of him since...I hope she doesn't leave. We were supposed to go shopping so I can stea-" her eyes darted up at her disappointed looking boyfriend, "-steeear her into a much better way to shop. You know I don't steal anymore, Knucky." she smiled at him with her iconic seductive smile.

"Right...nice save..."

While the two talked, Shadow was already out the door and frantically looking for Coal, "Coal! Get out here! Now!" he yelled angrily and very distressed.

Suddenly, the wolf spirit appeared out of thin air behind him with his arms behind him and a smile on his face, "Yo."

"Gah!" Shadow turned around and glared at him angrily, "Damnit...take me to Sonic and Amy's house, or wherever the hell they were last night!"

Coal looked at him surprised, he really was getting more and more into this than he thought, "Really? You don't wanna go back to your room and sulk for the next hour?" he asked.

Grabbing his shoulders tightly and glaring into his blue eyes, the brooding hedgehog glared angrily at him with his fangs bared, "Take me, now!" he demanded.

With that, the spirit smiled again, then held out his bell from behind his back, then flicked his wrist to make the bell chime again. Beside them was the same portal they took earlier. Surprisingly, the portal wasn't sucking up anything, or anyone, a couple passerby's just walked right through without even realizing what they had just went through. Before Coal could say anything, Shadow released his shoulders, then jumped right into the portal having it disappear instantly. Coal was standing alone on the sidewalk with his eyes still staring at the space where Shadow had vanished. This time, he wasn't smiling. His face had a look of sorrow.

"Even Christmas days can have their ways to turn the happiest times into the darkest times..." with that, he flicked his wrist for the bell to chime again making another portal to appear. He stepped inside and flicked his wrist again to ring the bell for the portal to close behind him.

* * *

After Shadow had jumped into the portal, in seconds, his feet instantly landed on a soft carpet. He stood up and looked around to find himself in a living room, but this looked very familiar. The walls were a cream colored paint with a couple family pictures, and some of his friends. There was a fireplace to his left and a long "L" shaped sofa to his right along with a glass coffee table with two mugs filled with hot cocoa. Shadow was in Amy's living room, and it looked like it was the day before Christmas. He turned around to the fireplace to look at the clock that was on top of the mantel, it read 10:40. Just a few hours after Shadow had kicked her out of his house after she broke up with him.

"Amy...you don't have to be like this." Shadow turned around again to see his ex girlfriend in the arms of his frenemy. Amy was crying softly in his shoulder and Sonic had his arms wrapped securely around her petite body.

Shadow kept his distance, but inside he hated to see this happening in front of him. Amy's head slowly moved up to look at him with her eyes puffy and face all red from crying so much, "Sonic...I loved him...I wanted to spend some time with him and...I wanted to tell him about me leaving for a month." Amy pointed out while using her long sleeve shirt as a backup tissue.

"Why didn't you tell him earlier? If he found out you were going away to spend Christmas with your family over a few states, than he wouldn't have pushed you away." Sonic said as he used his thumb to wipe her eyes clean, but more tears continued to fall.

Amy shook her head, "It's not that, Sonic...I just wanted to spend the best time of the year with him...he never told me about why he hated this time and I didn't want to be too nosey about it."

Shadow's head was low feeling very guilty for not letting her at least tell him about this. It was true, he hated the holiday, but if she told him about her trip, he might've allowed her to stay with him. Sonic sighed, "Ames...Shadow...I don't think this was working for you. I saw how he was when you two fight and he hasn't been truthful to you." Amy glared angrily at him.

"Oh you would know, wouldn't you? You always ran away from me, and never understood why I wanted to at least be with you, or anything! Shadow at least stayed with me and kept me from being sad for a long time!" her outburst made her guest flinch back, "Shadow...he and I do fight, but I know he cares about me. He never hit me, or said anything hurtful until tonight."

Relaxing his body from the outburst, Sonic sighed quietly at her reasons, "Ames...I'm sorry I never understood why a girl carrying a powerful hammer was chasing me all over the city..." he grumbled out loud making the pink female glare at him again. "But...your right. I shouldn't have pushed you away for a long time. I should've at least given you a chance and maybe we could've had something."

Amy changed her glare to a small smile, "You don't have to apologize. I was pretty crazy and creepy back then, but I did want to spend time with my hero. Shadow...he was there when the I finally stopped chasing you. He and I talked about our problems..mostly mine, and he comforted me when I needed it. He even came here when I was feeling sad just to give me a hug before I left for work. It was so sweet of him to care about a silly girl like me, but after that, we started hanging around more and...I began to feel something more to him than to you." Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't argue with that. You are a pretty girl and guys would go nuts to go out with you." he smiled making Amy blush a little, "Shadow did took care of you like he should've, but this time of year, he's just not himself much..."

Shadow made his way over to Amy's side and knelt down so he was almost at her height. After she started talking about them, he couldn't help, but be amazed at how much she cared about him. He truly loved her and wanted the best for her. She was so much like Maria, he didn't want to lose her again. Amy never felt his presence beside her as she continued to talk, "Sonic...I wanted to spend Christmas with my parents, but...I might be staying with them for good." both Sonic's and Shadow's eyes were wide again.

"What?" they both said in sync with each other. She nodded to him.

"I love living here with everyone, but I want to maybe spend some time with my parents. Just so I have enough energy to come back to you guys."

"It's about Shadow...you wanted to leave and maybe forget him?" Sonic asked in a low, serious tone.

She didn't respond, but her head was low. Her hands were folded together on her lap as they shook a little. Shadow's eyes were glued to hers. Was it true? First she was leaving for a month, but now she was leaving for good? This is just like how Maria had left him, but this time, he wanted to stop her, "Amy...Amy you can't leave!" he shouted forgetting that she couldn't hear him, "Amy, please..."

"It's your choice, Ames...whenever you come back, we'll be ready for your return." Sonic smiled, but it was more of a sad grin.

Amy smiled back after lifting her head up to his. Her tears continued to fall, but she did try her best to give him her special smiles, "Thank you, Sonic...I'm actually glad your here with me. Really."

Shadow stood up from the floor as he watched him pull her into another comforting hug. He slowly backed away from the two staring directly at Amy's head from the back, "No...she can't leave...she can't forget me..." he muttered under his breath as he watched the scene before slowly turn to black. He never realized that a whole hour had past, and it was time for the final spirit to greet him.

Dropping to his knees, Shadow lowered his head down feeling tears slowly start to come out again, "No...I'm not gonna...I can't lose her again! I can't!" he yelled as his voice echoed through the dark abyss.

He was so distraught about the news and how Amy wanted to possibly forget him, he never noticed that a tall figure appeared floated right up behind him. He felt a cold wind brush against his quills forcing him to look up from the ground and over his shoulder. In front of him was a tall form of a hedgehog wearing a dark gray cloak and the hood over his head with only his mouth to be shown. No eyes. Shadow slowly stood up to his feet and stared intently to this next spirit, his fists clenched and body stiff, "I'm guessing your the last spirit..."

All he got for his answer was a slow nod...


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas! This story has only one more chapter left and it'll be a little late, but it's gonna be a belated Christmas gift for you all.**

 **I also wanna point out that the OC I used, Coal the Wolf was made by KatDingo. Thank you for letting me use him and thank you for all of you reading the story so far! We're getting to the good stuff in this one!**

Shadow knew this wasn't going to be a good trip when he noticed how the spirit was dressed like death. Christmas, from how Amy and everyone else described was a happy time, but with the atmosphere so dark and brooding, he was in for a ride. Shadow crossed his arms and glared up at him, "Your going to show me about my future around Christmas, right?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

The hooded figure nodded again, "I'm sick and tired of everything that's going on tonight and I just want this to be over. So let's get this through." the figure nodded once more, ignoring his tone of voice.

You really can't blame how Shadow talked. He's been through a lot and dealt with minor annoyance from some unwanted spirits. Been to the past to relive some horrible memories, went to the present to see a horrible realization of Amy leaving and might not ever come back, it's getting pretty hard on him. Is this something Maria had want him to realize and hopefully change his ways? If he wants an answer, he'll have to comply with the last spirit and find out. After letting Shadow think quietly to himself, the hooded hedgehog pointed to his side as a large swirling portal appeared once again, but this time, it looked pretty disturbing. The black and white swirls looked like they could hypnotize someone easily just by looking at the portal. The figure turned back to Shadow and held out his hand slowly to him.

Shadow pointed at the portal, "If I go with you, will I like what I might see...?" he asked. His voice sounded unsure if he was truly ready to see the future.

The hedgehog said nothing, neither moving his head to answer him like he had earlier. The black colored hedgehog sighed in an angry tone, but he took a couple steps towards the portal while the hooded figure followed right beside him. He had his cold, deathly hand pressed against his back as he guided him through the swirling portal making Shadow feel slightly uneasy. Something he wasn't liking at all. Once the portal slowly disappears, he found himself back on the streets of Christmas Day, the year after. It still seemed like a bustling time with the usual people walking around buying toys, or buying some food for Christmas dinner. It looked like nothing had changed.

Shadow turned around to the figure confused, "Why bring me here? Coal already did and it still looks the same." he asked.

The hooded figure slowly moved his hand up to a small bar right across from the street. Shadow followed his hand and saw that not a lot of people were going in and out of that place. It must be a pretty poor looking bar if no one seemed to want to go in. The sign read "The Leaky Pulp" with lots of fliers taped on the glass of upcoming bands and sponsors for the place. You really couldn't see what was inside unless you look pretty hard. Shadow turned back to the hedgehog with a slight glare, "Are you really wanting a drink, or something?" he quietly growled.

The figure said nothing, but kept his cold finger pointed at the bar. With a low and irritated sigh, Shadow said nothing, but did what he was told surprisingly. He made his way over while going right through passing cars that didn't surprise him the slightest. After dealing with the two spirits, he got pretty used to going through solid objects. Once he got up to the door, he fazed right through to get inside. Shadow saw how dinky and weird the place looked. There were hardly any booths on the side, but two large tables with only two, or three chairs, and a large bar on the other side of the store. It had a wide variety of drinks like a normal bar would have, which was okay in Shadow's book. He looked around the place, taking note of one, or two drinkers at one of the tables, and the bartender, but sitting at the bar with his head in his arms, was none other than Knuckles.

"Knuckles?" he quietly gasped as he rushed over towards his supposed friend.

Once he got there, he saw that Knuckles had an empty bear mug in his fingerless gloves and he looked like he was completely wasted. Or so he thought. Before Shadow could somehow check to see if he was still alive, the door opened with a little 'ding' from the bell prompting both him and the bartender to look up. There at the door was a silver colored hedgehog with a weird quill style on his head that was shaped like a drug leaf...well in Shadow's eyes it looked like that. He was wearing a dark green heavy coat and his usual black and turquoise colored boots and and white gloves with the same color of turquoise design on his palms. His golden eyes peered over towards the bar to see Knuckles making him sigh to himself.

Shadow stepped away to let him come over and pass him so he was standing beside their drunken friend, "Hey, Knuckles...you should get out more instead of staying at the bar so much." he spoke in a quiet tone while he patted his back comfortingly.

Knuckles, finally, lifted his head up and looked over to him with a groggy look, "Silver...why the hell are you here...?" he asked.

The hedgehog, Silver, took a seat beside him and placed his elbows on the marble table, "Well, you haven't really shown your face around much since Rouge had left the city three months ago. It's getting hard on us when you are with us. Sometimes you pick fights without thinking and you occasionally push others out of your life." Knuckles looked away and held his mug tightly in two hands.

"Silver...your girlfriend is still with you...but mine left. And everyone has either left, or died..." he groaned.

"We left because...you know it's hard on us. Not just you. She helped us get together and bring a smile on our face..." Shadow was more intrigued in the story. Who was this person their talking about? And why were they making a huge deal out of it? Knuckles held out his mug to the bartender.

"Gimme another shot..." he ordered.

Silver watched the bartender take his mug and turn away to refill it. He shook his head at what his friend had become, "Knuckles...I understand that your hurt, but you can't drink away your life. Rouge will come back someday and we'll have a Christmas party like the one you two held last year. And maybe this time, Shad-" his body was now on the floor after a hard punch to the face.

Shadow stepped back in shock along with the bartender and the two other drinkers in the room. Knuckles got up from his stool and stood over him with a furious look on his face. It didn't help that he was drunk because it made him much worse, "Don't you fucking dare say his name!" he roared. "That asshole is the reason she left and everything went downhill since! He's the reason we are all lost and some of us are gone! He's the fucking reason she's..." he couldn't hold in his tears as he trailed off fearing to say the last thing.

He had never seen Knuckles cry. He was always acting tough and always tried to show his dominant side, but never in his life had he seen him shed one tear. Silver looked up at him confused and slightly hurt. Both from the pain in his cheek, which he was holding tenderly, and the other that he hit him and cursed at him. Knuckles couldn't stay any longer. He stuffed his glove in his pocket and threw some money at the bartender, who had his beer ready for him. He stormed out of the bar and slammed the glass door behind him almost shattering it to pieces.

Shadow was still confused at what just happened, but from what he gathered was this person was the reason everything went down. He heard Silver say "Sha" till he was punched. But...it couldn't be the reason he made everything worse for them. And who was that girl he was too hurt to even say what had happened to her? So many questions ran through Shadow's mind while he made his way out of the bar and over to the hooded figure, who was now waiting outside of the bar for him, "What is going on? Why was Knuckles acting like that and where are everyone else? Why were they leaving? What happened?!" his voice grew louder and louder with each question. It sounded like he was fearing about the answer.

The figure pointed over to his other side. But this time, the scene around them had changed. Shadow was no longer in downtown Station Square, he was now at the entrance of a small graveyard. His heart began to race once he realized where the spirit had taken him, "W-Why...?" he stuttered as he looked up at the hooded hedgehog.

No answer, but a finger pointing inside. He didn't want to continue, but his mind started to fight him to press on. His body seemed to move on it's own, wether Shadow wanted to, or not. His feet continued to trek through the graves of dead loved ones and other forgotten lives. He hoped of what he might find will not be a terrible thing. He really hoped that what he was going to see wasn't what he was scared of knowing. As he made his way up to the top of some old stone stairs, he noticed a dark blue blob sitting down in front of a small tombstone. Shadow slowly forced his feet up close to see that it was Sonic himself, but his posture was something he hadn't seen ever. His body was bent forward and his hands on his knees. His head lowered as tears fell from his face and onto the snowy grave.

He really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He really hoped it wasn't...

"I'm sorry..." Sonic began to weep, but quietly to himself, "I shouldn't have let you go...I should've stopped you from going. We are so lost without you. And we are losing those we love. You made things so happy for us. Not just for Christmas, but for every single day you were around."

Shadow continued to move up as slow as he could while he listened to his sobs, "I know you always told me to forgive those who did wrong...but I will never forgive him. I will never forgive that heartless hedgehog who pushed you away...if you never left...you wouldn't have been in that accident..."

"I'm so sorry...Amy..."

...

...

...

...

Shadow's eyes were wide. Wide in horror. He knew what they were talking about, what Knuckles was screaming about. He was so scared to realize it. Sonic's body faded away to let him come up to the tombstone himself. He knelt down on one knee, and moved his hand up to the stone to brush off some snow that left on it over time. There, it read "Here lies Amelia Rose. Born Month: xxx Died Month: xxx A loving friend and will never be forgotten.". It was just like before, but this wasn't Maria's grave, it was Amy's Amy was buried under neath him. All this had to be a dream! It had to be a nightmare!

"No...No! No it can't be!" Shadow started to shed some tears again, but this time, he couldn't stop them. They kept streaming down his face as he tried to think this was all a horrible dream.

He pulled his eyes away from the stone to the figure. He was now standing just a couple inches from him and the grave, "Please! Please tell me this isn't true! This can't be right!" he begged.

The figure began to chuckle making him slightly surprised. This wasn't a humorous chuckle, but it sounded more psychotic. Shadow was about to demand to why he was chuckling at him till the figure reached up to his hood and ripped it off to show a similar head shaped like Sonic's, only his color was lime green and his eyes were icy cold blue with a sinister smirk on his face. He glared down at him while he chucked maniacally, "Sad to say it is, Shadow-boy!" he answered showing his sharp fangs at him in a threatening way.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly, "Who the hell...?" he spoke.

"You are such an idiot! And Maria asked me to help you? Your a sorry excuse of a hedgehog! You realize that you killed her? You pushed her away and she left only to be killed in a fucking car accident five months after while she was coming back!"

Standing up, the black hedgehog glared a very furious look towards this spirit, "Why was she coming back?! I thought she wanted to leave and never come home!" he asked while his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Oh...did I forget to tell you?" the crazed spirit asked acting as if he was innocent, "She was coming back because she missed you! She still loved you, even after you pushed her away so badly that she should've stayed behind, but nope! She was coming back till she was blindsided by a truck and slid on black ice till her body was flown out of the car after it hit another car!"

Shadow was getting more and more angry in seconds. Each time this bastard was talking about Amy's death like it was a walk in the park, his blood continued to boil till he was close to a breaking point, "By the way! You know what she said for her last words?"

He growled, "What...?" The spirit smirked.

"I hate you, Shadow..."

That was it. He had no way of holding himself back any longer. Shadow roared in agony and charged at him with his fist ready to hit him straight into his disgusting face. The spirit stayed still till he swung only for his body to faze right through his head forcing him to trip over himself. Without even knowing, Shadow noticed a bottomless hole right behind the spirit. He tricked him into attacking him only for his attack to fail badly. As he fell right into the black hole letting out a loud scream of anger and pain, the only thing he heard before he was drenched in total darkness was his heartbreaking cries and the horrible, sickening laugh from the spirit above.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my lord, I botched this up big time...I was planning on making this and finishing it by the time Christmas day came. But a lot of crap happened, and I failed my mission on this. We've been moving for a long time and we just started cleaning so it's getting close. But I have only one chapter to finish and the story will be done. So very very VEEERY late, but here's the last of the story for you all. I hope you enjoyed my remake and please be patient about the other stories I'm doing. I lost a few watchers I think, but that's normal since I've been on here for more than five, or six years and FF is slowly dying...or the Sonic part of it is dying. Bleh...**

 **Here's the ending and thank you all for reading.**

" **NOOO**!"

Shadow bolted upright in his bed kicking away the blankets that covered his head. He panted hard like he ran a long marathon as he looked around the room frantically. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as the thought of Amy dying and himself falling into a dark abyss. Both were terrible to imagine, but it felt so real...and how...how was he back in his bed? His bedroom looked normal, no portals, or spirits anywhere. In fact, the room was brightly lit. Shadow slowly turned his head to the window. The sky was brightly blue and a couple blue flickies flew across the glass as they flew into the cold winter air.

"What the..." he breathed, "Im home...was all of this a nightmare? It felt so real..." he moved one hand up to his head while looking down at his feet. He brushed through his quills trying to figure out if what he saw, Rouge and Knuckles at the bar, Sonic and Amy talking last night, Silver and Knuckles...it all just felt so real to him.

"And the spirits...Alicia, Coal, Mari-! What's today?" He reached to his side to the bedside table and took out his cellphone turning it on in a flash. The date read December 25, 8:37 am, "Christmas day...shit, Amy!" Shadow gasped.

He threw away the covers off his legs and jumped from the bed. He zipped around the room grabbing whatever he could find to wear. He remembered that Amy was scheduled to leave today, but he didn't realize that she never gave a right time. So in hopes that Maria might be helping him again, he did what he could to speed through his changing. He was now wearing dark gray sweat pants, a white t-shirt, and a black leather heavy coat. He looked ridiculous since he hated wearing sweatpants, and the t-shirt wasn't the best since it had a little dry blood from past fights, but he was risking it all to find her and hopefully stop her from leaving.

Grabbing his keys, Shadow stuffed his bare feet in his rocket shoes, then ran out of the house before locking the door and speeding off down the street. Sonic lived at least several miles from him, but he only stayed at Tail's place more than usual, so that might be the first he would have to look. After all, Sonic was with her last night, but he still continued to argue with himself if what had happened last night was real, or not. Whatever the case, he needed to make things better, and starting that was to find Amy and set things right. As he zipped left and right at each corner of the streets he took, he passed several people on the way that either gave him weird looks, or flat out shouted at him to slow down. He ignored them, of course.

Finally making his way to Tail's house, which wasn't that hard since his place was like an over sized garage with antennas and satellite dishes strewn all around the roof, and Sonic's plane, The Tornado, outside in the snow beside the house. Shadow skidded to a stop sliding right up to the door easily, then slammed his fists a couple times almost ready to break it down if he could, "Sonic! Get out here, now!" he roared, his voice was almost in a panic.

In seconds, the door opened to have Sonic in front of his frenimy. Sonic gave him a sorrow look and crossed his arms angrily at him, "What do you want, Scrooge?" he asked.

Shadow asked, "Sonic, I know we had our battles in the past, but right now, I need to know where Amy is...! She can't leave Station Square!" he hoped that he could be a little reasonable.

He looked at him confused, "Wait, how did you know she was leaving? She said she never told you."

The black colored hedgehog shook his head frantically, "Forget it! Just tell me where she is right now!" he shouted.

"Hmm..." Sonic looked up at the sky thinking for a second before looking down at him again, "No." Shadow's eyes widened.

"What?"

Sonic's angered look turned furious, "Shadow, you hurt her very much yesterday. All she wanted was a quiet time with her "boyfriend" on Christmas Eve, but you botched that up pretty badly by insulting her right to her face. Why the hell would I tell you where she is since you don't even care about her in the first place?"

"BECAUSE SHE WON'T BE ALIVE FOR ANOTHER HOLIDAY!" Shadow instantly spilled the horrible secret to him not even realizing what he had said, but from what he had said, which was sadly true, it wasn't helping and it only made things worse.

Both of them stood silent while staring at each other. Sonic had his eyes wide while Shadow's looked like they were begging. Inside, Shadow felt like he wanted to just run and find her himself. There were plenty of places to go for transport, yet Amy never told him if she prefers to drive, or fly in the past. This made it more harder to wait for Sonic to finally tell him where she was.

After what seemed like an eternity for the struggling hedgehog, Sonic finally asked, "W-What was that...?"

Shadow let out a heavy growl. He grabbed his head and held it tightly feeling a massive headache from all the crap he's been through, "Never mind..." he started now looking up at him with an angry, but to Sonic's surprise, sadness. "Don't tell me. I won't blame you since I was an asshole to her, but right now, she shouldn't leave this all behind. She means the world to all of us and things won't be the same without her...I don't want to lose her...not again..."

Never in his life did he see Shadow almost begging. He looked like he was ready to burst into tears at this moment. Something he and possibly Amy had never seen. It sounded like last night was the one thing that made him understand how wrong he was and wanted to turn things around for once. After staring at him intensively while thinking of the what if's. Finally, he sighed, "She's at the train station down 23 West Buckington. She said she was getting on a train instead of a plane and will be on around 10."

"Alright." Shadow turned to run, but looked over his shoulder at him, "Thank you...faker." then sped off leaving a trail of tiny flames behind.

Sonic watched him leave still with a surprised look on his face. He really should've been recording him saying "thank you" since he might never get him to say that anymore, "...Good luck, asshole." he smiled before walking back inside and shutting the door.

* * *

"Last call to Mercia!"

Standing up from the bench, Amy grabbed her two luggages beside her, then started to wheel them up to the door of the passenger cart. She had a long night to think about her leaving Station Square, especially forever. Sonic did try to reason with her and wanted her to stay, but with her family away and getting her heart broken twice was the only thing that stopped her from staying. Amy felt sad that she might be betraying her friends' trusts and might not ever return to see them again.

Amy slowly looked over towards some of the couples that were either hugging after saying goodbye, or welcoming them back from a long trip. She began to imagine her hugging Shadow again. Flashes of her in his arms were all over her mind, like they were trying to reason with her and pressuring her stay. Amy shook those thoughts out once again, something she has done multiple times last night, "No...he made his choice. Now I'll make mine." she said strongly, but her heart couldn't stop aching from her words.

She looked back at the train. It was now, or never. She slowly began to make her way up to the door ready to leave everything behind...

Shadow had ran so fast through the city, he might've almost ran into some passerby's, and maybe got himself a ticket, or two which he will be calling the police about that. He finally made his way up to the train station and headed inside. A couple times, he checked his phone at the time and it looked like it was close to 10:00, "Please don't be late...! Please let me find her!" he continued to say that as he zipped back and forth passing people and mobians on the way in.

"All aboard the train to Mercia! No more calls!"

Shadow's eyes widened in fear, "No! No!" he shouted as he sped right through the check out line causing the people inside to shout for him to come back.

He ran up to the escalators and quickly hopped up on the railing and skidded down as onlookers moved away from him. By now, security was after him, but Shadow didn't care at all. Jumping off the end of the rail, he then sped off once more down a long hallway of lit up signs on each side of the walls that showed what place the train was taking and the times. He took another sharp turn making a black line across the shiny tiles, then sped off again now entering the docking station.

Shadow slid to a stop right in the middle of the floor and looked around for any sign of pink. No trains were around and it looked like some passengers were now waiting for the next train for the next town over. The painful realization was hard to grip, but...it looked like he didn't make it.

"No...f-fuck...AMY!" Shadow cried as he dropped to his knees and lowering his head down as tears began to prick his eyes.

The shout was able to get most people around him to stare confused if he had missed a train, or a friend. But, all those onlookers never came to his mind. Everything was a complete waste around him. After she leaves, she might never come back and...if she did...Shadow's fists clenched tightly remembering that horrible nightmare and wanting it to not ever come true. He was too late, and he might never get a chance to talk to her again...

...

...

"Shadow...?"

Eyes were wide, his breath was silent. Was he just imagining her voice in his head? It sounded real! She couldn't have...Shadow slowly looked up from the tile floor and saw the one thing he was hoping to finally see again. Amy was standing a few feet from him with her bags still at her side and her eyes glossy with tears, "Amy...you...I thought...?" he couldn't get the words out, but luckily Amy knew what he was about to ask.

"I was...but something touched me. A soft warm hand touched my shoulder..." she looked to her side and touched the shoulder that some being did, "I don't know why, but...it stopped me from getting on."

Shadow lowered his head again and let out a soft chuckle, "Thank you...Maria..." he slowly stood up and looked back up at her. "Amy...I wanted to talk with you..."

She looked back up at him with a frustrated look, "I thought you said I was dead to you...in fact, you didn't want me anywhere near you today. Why now do you want to talk?" He slowly looked down again unable to look at her again.

"Amy...what I said was terrible. I understand that, but...it did took a lot to do so..."

"I don't believe you...you really hurt me, Shadow. Its honestly surprising that you would find me here on Christmas day, something you hated, but why should I believe you?"

She wasn't wrong. He had no doubt that she wouldn't believe him. But telling her that he talked with Maria, then met some spirits who helped him find out what a horrible hedgehog he really was to her. It might not go so well. "I just..." he slowly looked up at her again, but this time, his eyes were showing of both hurt, and beg. Amy was very surprised to see this, "I just...to tell you the truth...I lost someone very important to me. I lost her around Christmas, and...I couldn't handle celebrating when the one friend I ever had was gone."

Amy's face fell a bit, "...Maria?" she quietly asked. He nodded.

"I never wanted to have anyone around me, but her...now that she was gone, I felt so alone for so many years. I had my caretaker...Rouge, Omega...everyone, but I still felt so alone...until you helped me." He slowly reached up to her and held out his hand to take hers, "You brought me something that Maria had given me...you helped me laugh, to care, and to never be sad."

She didn't feel like moving away from him. She missed how warm he was to her fur. Her tears continued to fall while he went on, "After you had left, I didn't seem to care. It was wrong of me to even show you so much hate you never deserved. I was just...I was just scared. If I cared about someone so much...I might lose them again...like how I lost you..." Shadow slowly knelt down on one knee, then leaned his forehead on her stomach while keeping a strong, but gentle grip on her hand.

"Sh-Shadow..." Amy stared down at him blushing madly. Maybe from the eyes of some people who took time out of their lives to watch, or the fact that he was showing so much affection and emotion towards her.

"Please don't leave me...I'm sorry..." he felt ashamed to even apologize ever to anyone, but right now...Amy deserved his apology. Wether she would accept it, or not.

He stayed there while ignoring everything around him. It might look strange for the Shadow the Hedgehog to even be on his knees and seemed to be begging. But funny enough, each time someone would be either staring at them with a little laugh, Amy would give them the most evilest stare she has ever made, enough for them to walk away in fear. Slowly taking her mind off the eavesdroppers, Amy looked down at him with a small smile. At first, she didn't want to listen to him, she wanted to leave him again and never look back. But after what Shadow had said about losing his only friend, and how much she had changed him before, she slowly began to change herself. Shadow may be a horrible hedgehog and would sometimes fight for no reason, but other times, he was a genuine and caring person...something she had grown to love.

She felt so happy to hear how much he had tried to understand how much of a jerk he was, and was ready to make it all up to her. In fact, his apology was the one and only thing she had wanted to hear. Reaching down to his arms, she carefully pulled him up to his feet again, then held both his hands while smiling up at him, "Have I really changed you?" she asked.

Shadow couldn't help, but smile back at her. He reached up after letting go of one of her hands, then gently stoked her soft and wet cheek, "More than you think.."

To close the gap between them, Amy couldn't help herself, but to jump up in his arms and give him a long awaited kiss. He returned it happily wrapping his arms around her waist, then spun her around a couple times before stopping. The two didn't even realize that some of the eavesdroppers were now cheering for them, but they didn't care. Or either Shadow didn't care. He was finally happy to have his rose back, and this time, he won't lose her again.

* * *

 **One year** **later**...

"Merry Christmas!" Amy shouted joyfully at her guests while she let them into her house.

The whole crew filed in carrying presents and food for Christmas dinner. Knuckles and Rouge came in and smiled at her while holding their packages, "Oh Amy, love! You look adorable in that!" Rouge complimented.

Amy wore the similar Santa dress like last year, but this year, she wore a red tank top, and shorts with red knee high boots, and a red fluffy poncho with two white pom poms on the top. She smiled as she tipped her Santa hat to her playfully, "Thank you. We got a lot of people this time. Who did you say was coming, Rouge?" she asked her best friend.

"Oh well..." she held out her package to her boyfriend setting it on top of his making him groan from the extra weight, "we have me, Knucky, Sonic, you, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Tails, and the Chaotix including their guests." Amy's eyes widened.

"Wow...that is a lot... Well please feel free to relax in the living room, dinner will be on shortly." she smiled happily.

Knuckles groaned again, "Damnit, Bat Girl...I can't see a thing with these presents in the way!" he shouted making Rouge roll her eyes at him.

"Oh your fine, just follow me." she said in a sarcastic tone before leaving the room to join her other friends.

Knuckles let out a heavy and frustrated growl, "Get over here and help me!" he began to wobble sideways so he could see where he was slowly going.

Amy couldn't help, but chuckle at their usual bicker. She closed the door behind her, then made her way into the kitchen to check up on the food. She entered the room to see all the amazing meals that her friends had either baked, or just picked up from a store, or two. Even with that, it still looked like a delicious buffet table. Feeling a little mischievous, she slowly walked up to the sweets and opened a box of Christmas cookies Silver had brought. Taking one out carefully, she opened her mouth to eat, only for another hand to reach out and swipe it from her fingers.

Her eyes quickly looked back at her boyfriend with her cheeks puffed up, "Shadow!" she pouted. He chuckled.

"Sorry, Amy. You can't have sweets unless you finish your meal first." he wrapped on arm around her waist while using the other arm to swiftly put the cookie back in the box.

"Come on! They look so yummy!" she complained.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her close to him, "Yes, I know, but you need to be patient. Remember how you snuck in and licked all the frosting from the spoon before I could get any?"

She giggled playfully, "It's your loss. It was delicious." she smiled up at him before reaching up to kiss him, which he happily returned it.

"Get a room!" both quickly pulled away and glared at Sonic, who was at the entrance to the kitchen smiling like an idiot, "Well, you are in a room alone, but still!"

"Faker...!" Shadow released his grip on his girlfriend and immediately started to chase Sonic around the house. Amy sighed and shook her head at the two, but smiled anyways knowing that they'll soon stop unless they get a hammer to their heads.

It was a long time till they were slowly getting back to normal. Shadow was more open with his past and feelings, only to Amy. She on the other hand, was more able to understand his ways around the holidays. Tho it will be hard for Shadow to come out of hiding, but after seeing how much he was trying to help her get the party in check, it looked like he might be okay for a start. Though, it might be hard for him if he had to spend more than an hour with that blue furred idiot.

The doorbell suddenly rang bringing her back to reality, "Coming!" she called as she rushed back over to the door.

Shadow heard the bell and left Sonic running off to get back to her side just in case she needed any help. Once Amy opened the door, both hedgehogs jumped away as a large brown sack came tumbling in along with a blob of green and red who landed front faced on top of the sack, "What the hell?" Shadow shouted.

Looking up with what looked like stars in his eyes, the green crocodile only muttered, "Santa here...ho ho...ow...".

"Vector, why must you insist on barging in like this...?" Shadow and Amy looked back to the door to see a purple chameleon, and a yellow and black bee walking up with food and a present in hand. Amy smiled at them.

"Espio! Charmy! You came just in time!" she cheered.

The bee, Charmy, flew in with his small present and hovered over Vector's head, "We were a little late because somebody wanted to be Santa and get a lot of presents!" he pointed out while he pointed down at his superior, but with a wide smile on his face at the word "presents".

Amy smiled and waved her hand at him, "It's okay. We needed another Santa and at least he's prepared with the presents." Espio, now inside, sighed quietly to himself.

"After all the caroling we had endured, including getting shot at by some old bags, dogs on our tails, not to mention getting hit on by a couple older and more...braid dead...we made enough from a whole two weeks to get at least one present for each of our friends."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Don't you guys get enough money from your own work?" he asked with a little suspicion.

"Technically...we're still looking for a job offer for us, but we're making it pretty well." Espio shrugged, "We were also able to get a generous donation by a friendly female dingo who also told us about the caroling idea..." he glared down at Vector who was now able to get himself back up.

He threw up the sack and held it over his shoulder before turning around to get into the conversation, "Hey! At least we got some big money from this! Your lucky you had two people to sing for us, otherwise, we wouldn't be getting anyone to pay!" he argued having the chameleon roll his eyes at him.

"Speaking of which...where are your guests? Rouge said you three were bringing them over to visit?" Amy spoke up.

Charmy smiled wide and flew around in a circle above them happily, "Yeah! Yeah! They're here! They're here!" he cheered happily making Amy giggle from how cute he's being.

Vector turned to the door and shouted, "Alright! You two can come in now! It's safe!"

Shadow slowly moved his face closer to Amy's ear to whisper, "Should we let them in? It's crowded already..." Amy nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh hush! Their friends of theirs. They're welcome here anytime." she scolded making the brooding male turn away from her gaze.

Though he did turn to the door to see who was coming inside. And his eyes widened almost fully out of his head. In came two familiar mobians. A black colored wolf, and a brown colored wolf with angel wings. Both looked pretty cold since they were standing outside for a long period of time till they were able to be let in. The brown colored girl glared up at Vector, "N-N-Next time...y-your sta-standing outside...!" she shivered while hugging herself tightly and rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm them up.

The black wolf was cold as her, but he tried to take it like a man...but they could almost hear his teeth chatter. Vector looked back at Amy and Shadow, "Amy...and Emo.."

"Screw you, too..." Shadow argued making Amy giggle.

"I would like to introduce the new members of Team Chaotix! Alicia, and Coal!"

The black wolf, Coal, looked up at him with a confused look, "Since when were we part of your team? Last I remember, we only helped you because we are better at singing." he growled.

Vector glared back at him, "Hey! I didn't hear you back down when we asked!"

Amy smiled at the two new members, "Nice to meet you two. My name is Amy and this-" Alicia interrupted her by jumping right up to him with a wide smile.

"That's Shadow the Hedgehog! I heard about you all the time on the news! You and Sonic are amazing heroes!" she boasted with stars appearing in her eyes.

Shadow couldn't respond, but only stared at her very confused. Alicia and Coal were spirits, weren't they? What about the other spirit? Was he an illusion, or something? All eyes were on him now since his stares were getting pretty awkward now. Alicia slowly leaned her head towards her date still staring at him confusingly, "Is he always like this?" she whispered.

Espio shrugged his shoulders, "Surprisingly...no."

With a little nudge from his girlfriend, Shadow finally broke out of his thoughts making him flinch, "W-Wha...ugh...I need sleep..." he quickly looks at both Amy, then the others while rubbing his head tenderly.

"Welcome to planet earth, Shadow!" Charmy buzzed playfully around his head possibly annoying him more.

Espio made his way over to him and swiped the little bee from the air, "We'll be joining the others so you two have fun for now." with Charmy under his arm, and another hand grabbing Vector's long snout, he pulled his boss and carried his partner to the other room while the two struggled to get free.

Amy smiled at them, then turned to her new guests, "Make yourselves at home and enjoy the party." she chirped happily.

Coal held up a thumbs up to her, "Already on it cause I smell appetizers!" he noted before walking away from the two with a little mischievous smirk on his face. Alicia sighed while rolling her eyes, then looked back at the two

"I'll keep an eye out for that loser...oh! One more thing I wanted to tell you." she said as she walked up to Shadow, then flapped her wings a bit so she could hover a few inches from the floor up to his ear to whisper, "Maria wanted to tell you that she's proud of her little brother."

Shadow's eyes widened almost like they could pop out of his head once again. He turned to respond, but Alicia was now back on the floor and walking off to join the others. He also noticed that Coal was waiting for her at the door way to the room. He looked at her as she passed him, then to Shadow with a playful wink before turning around and walking away following his friend.

Amy watched the whole thing happen now more confused. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were still wide with a shocked look on his face, "Shadow...? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" The said hedgehog quickly turned back to her. He let out a heavy sigh, then changed his look to a happy one for her, "Nothing, Rose...I'm just...glad your still here with me." Amy blushed deep red along with a growing smile.

"Aww! I love you, too!" she jumped in his arms giving him a big and tender kiss.

Shadow happily returned both the embrace and the kiss. He wasn't joking, he was truly happy that she was still alive and still with him. And he had Maria, and the other spirits to thank for it.


End file.
